


Desperate, but not Serious

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Elevator Sex, Frottage, M/M, Unexpected Sex, unexpected but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: “You were joking about something and I took you seriously” sexTumblr prompt: When Tony gives you the come-hither look, you go thither.Bucky's about to find that out the hard way...





	Desperate, but not Serious

“Buck,” Steve said from an impossible distance. “You should let go of the nice desk before you--”

“Shut up, Stevie, I’m watchin’ this. Are you watchin’ this?”

“No, I’m watching you crumble steel in your hand,” Steve said. “What? It’s Tony, doing a press conference. It’s nothing new.”

“I know.” Bucky snarled.

“Are you growling?”

“Why does he do that?”

Steve finally turned, glancing up at the television. It was one of his old-man privileges, Steve thought, to ignore the televisions in practically every room of every home and building on the planet. People couldn’t even stand in line to get groceries anymore without needing to be stimulated. It was… distracting, and Steve made the effort to ignore the things as much as possible.

Tony was doing the press conference right in front of the Tower; that wasn’t unusual. He answered questions, he said a mountain load of words without revealing a single detail, and sounded utterly reassuring. He covered what was publicly known about their battle, credited several overseas intelligence agencies with directing the efforts, gave praise to the participants, and discussed the funding contingencies for the victims.

“What?”

“That!”

Tony was blowing kisses at the reporters. He always did that, part of his razzle-dazzle showmanship persona.

“What? He’s just--”

“Practically inviting half the men and all th’ women out there to jump in the sack with ‘im,” Bucky said, lip curling up.

“That’s just the way Tony is,” Steve said, waving a hand. Although, come to think of it, Steve hadn’t seen Tony sneaking in a dame for quite a while. There might have been a few after Pepper had left, but Steve wasn’t recalling any specific incidents. Huh. Maybe Steve was just used to ignoring it. God knows he looked to the side a lot when Howard had been around.

“It’s disgusting,” Bucky sneered.

“What is, Buckaboo?” The man himself said, coming in from the crowd, still waving over his head at the press as the door slid shut. As soon as they were behind the polarized windows, Tony’s press-smile fell off his face.

“You an’ your come-hither face,” Bucky said. “You got no shame, you’re flirtin’ with ever’body.”

Tony slipped his sunglasses down a little on his nose. “If I was giving someone a _come-hither_ look, believe me, there’d be someone here.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t put up a dare you’re not ready to live up to, Freezer Burn,” Tony said.

And even Steve noticed the way that Tony’s hips were suddenly rolling, the long legs on display as he strode off toward the elevator. Steve wasn’t one for the fellas, but even he noticed that Tony was uncommonly good looking.

Steve rolled his eyes, meaning to exchange an exasperated glance with his best friend, except…

Bucky was noticing Tony’s legs and ass, too, and Steve was pretty familiar with the way Bucky looked when he _looked_ at a person. Looking, with intentions.

With _bad_ intentions.

“Oh, Christ,” Steve swore. “Tony, don’t--”

Too late. Tony turned, just as he entered the elevator, whipped his shades off his face and gave Bucky his absolutely stunning _come-fuck-me-now_ look.

***

To be fair, Tony hadn’t exactly counted on the super soldier speed when he taunted Barnes with that hot, smoldering, catch-me-fuck-me look.

In most cases, he’d have made the look, teased someone with a sweet smile the promised any amount of pleasure, and laughed as the elevator doors shut in their face.

Instead, Tony found himself backed up against the wall with the doors closing behind two hundred pounds of muscle-bound super soldier.

Found himself pinned in the corner, metal hand on one side of his head, the fingers of Barnes’ right hand curling under Tony’s chin to tip his jaw up. “Nothin’ to say?” Barnes taunted. Tony could feel the puff of heated breath on his cheek.

Was… was Barnes _daring_ him for another line? Was that what was happening here? Tony wasn’t quite sure, really. He’d just known he didn’t like the dark, angry look on Barnes’ face. Like Tony’d done something wrong, instead of keeping a roof over their fucking head and their boots on the fucking ground. So to speak.

Tony hadn’t actually been the recipient of any actual fucking in quite some time. Bringing someone back to the Avenger’s Tower hadn’t been out of the question, but it had seemed like a lot of work. Tony’s hand worked just fine and didn’t demand explanations, cuddling, breakfast in the morning, or any sort of consideration.

That _Tony_ might have deserved some consideration didn’t even cross his mind.

“Told you,” Tony said, pushing up on his toes -- why did everyone he knew have to be so bloody tall? Even Pepper, it seemed, had taunted him by wearing ridiculously high heels around -- so he could look Barnes in the eyes. “If I wanted someone here, they’d _be here._ ”

“Yeah?” Barnes’ voice was a low, urgent growl and Tony wasn’t sure that he wasn’t going to get eaten alive. Which probably sounded a little more fun than it was. And still more action than he’d gotten in the last six months. “What you got in here is me. S’that what you _wanted_?”

He had to admit that the flashing anger in Barnes’ blue eyes was both breathtaking and a little flattering.

“Are you deliberately flirting with me, here?” Tony couldn’t help it. He pushed. That’s what he did. He let his tongue flick out, wet his upper lip like he was prepping for a kiss.

“Are you deliberately _trying to ruin my life_?” Barnes demanded. “You drive me crazy, it’s got to be intentional. You couldn’t possibly--”

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Tony said. He shifted his posture a little, realized that Barnes was, actually, riding his thigh, rubbing up against him in little counterclockwise circles, ratcheting up tension. “Are you… _getting off on this_?”

Barnes took a hesitant step back; the cool air rushing between them was bracing. Unwelcome. “I… erm…” Barnes flicked his gaze down, suddenly uncertain. “I…”

“You were,” Tony marveled. He reached out blindly, fingers brushing the back of Barnes’ neck and pulling him closer, gently. _Come here, please, come here._ “ _You are._ ”

“How am I s’posed t’ not?” Barnes wailed. “I mean, have ya got any idea what you do t’ me, just walkin’ through the damn room?”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. “Um, no, I might say I have absolutely no idea. You’ve been giving me the death glare since you got here. I thought maybe I reminded you of my dad too much or something. I--”

“You’re _nothing_ like Howard,” Barnes snarled. And there he was, right back up in Tony’s business. With the business end of Barnes pressed up against his thigh, and oh, god, Tony was getting that weak, heated wobbly feeling in his legs. “You’re…”

“Arrogant, egotistical, genius, busybody, philanderer--”

“Self-deprecating, blind to your own heroism, ass that won’t quit--”

“Don’t tell me Howard didn’t have a great ass.”

“Never wanted t’ look at his ass,” Barnes said.

“But you’re looking at mine?”

And then Barnes’ hands were _on his ass_ , lifting him up against the wall of the elevator, and were they even moving, because if so, someone had set the switch to extra slow, but it wasn’t like Tony minded, and his legs went around Barnes’ hips, and oh, god, there was so much heat, seeping through Barnes’ clothes. “Been wantin’ t’ do more than jus’ look.”

Tony tangled his fingers in Barnes’ long hair, the slick, slippery locks just right for grabbing onto. He rocked his hips up, ankles locking together. “You could kiss me, while you--”

Words stopped mattering. Barnes was grinding against him in small, sensual circles, and Barnes had slanted his mouth, lined them up, and was devouring him. Barnes’ mouth clamped onto him, and Tony was being kissed as if his life depended on it.

Tony wriggled and strained until Barnes shifted his hold, securing him between the wall and Barnes’ hard, muscular chest. The pressure of his mouth increased, seeking, searching, ardently. Tony moaned against that sensual temptation and Barnes took instant advantage of his weakness, molding them together until nothing remained between them but clothing and heat.

“Oh, god, have you gone crazy?” Tony whimpered when Barnes’ mouth released his, to slide wet, hot kisses down his throat. He couldn’t help it, didn’t want to, lolled his head back to let Barnes claim him in the most primal way Tony knew.

“Yeah,” Barnes said, growling into Tony’s ear, nipping at the shell. “Short trip.” He nudged at Tony’s spread thighs, rubbing them together, and the friction was aching. Delicious. Delirious. “Come with me.”

Tony wasn’t quite sure that Barnes meant for them to reach a climax together, there, in the elevator, still fully clothed, pressed up against the wall like they were extras in an Aerosmith music video, but that was what was going to happen, if he didn’t stop.

And Tony didn’t want him to.

Barnes kissed him, and kissed him. A velvet drag, a marauding invasion. Deep, drugging kisses until Tony was dizzy with them, and each kiss was punctuated with another one of those brutal dry thrusts until Tony was clinging to him with both hands, moaning like a wanton, and rutting against Barnes’ thigh.

Barnes wasn’t gentle, or seductive. He was hot, eager, laid claim to every inch of Tony’s skin like a desert wind. “You want it,” Barnes said, “let me, let me…”

“God, yes,” Tony gasped, angling his back to get better pressure right where he wanted it. “You need a crowbar to get rid of me right now.”

“Thank god,” Barnes muttered. His mouth was on Tony’s again, sucking his tongue, licking at his teeth. “Does it ache, darlin’, right…” He slid a hand between them, fingers drumming up Tony’s prick, trapped behind too many layers.

Tony groaned, and god damn if he wasn’t going to go off in his pants like a teenager at the drive-through, but holy shit, he didn’t want to wait any longer, not one more second. His shaking hands clasped around the back of Barnes’ neck, keeping his mouth on Tony’s lips. If he’d had any words, he’d have begged, but he didn’t need to. Barnes was doing just fine without any direction, taking them both where they desperately needed to go.

Barnes let out a hoarse cry, barely muffled against Tony’s mouth, and just the aching need in that sound was enough. Tony rubbed himself against Barnes’ thick thigh one more time, and then…

He rolled over on a wave of pleasure, so great as to white out the air around him, render him senseless and sightless for a moment while he gasped and moaned. His breathless cries seemed to please Barnes, who kissed him again, licking his way into Tony’s mouth with abandon.

“Oh, god,” Tony managed. He found himself being lowered slowly to his feet, clutching at Barnes’ arms for balance.

“Here,” Barnes said, helping him out of his jacket. “Fold that over your arm, an’ hold it there.” He was blushing, cheeks as red as a polished apple, but still practical.

Tony reached over, punched the penthouse button. He wasn’t sure where the damn elevator was, but at least JARVIS hadn’t opened the doors on them. The elevator jerked into motion. “No one’s usually on my floor,” Tony said. “I can… send for some clothes for you, or something.”

He wasn’t quite sure what the etiquette was, in this particular situation. Were… what had… had he just dry-fucking the goddamn Winter Soldier in an elevator, and now he was wondering if he should invite the guy up to take advantage of his huge bed and obscene shower?

“I… uhm,” Barnes said, not quite meeting Tony’s eyes. “Yeah, I could… clean up a bit?”

“I have a nice shower,” Tony pointed out, as indifferently as he could manage, given that he fucking felt like he could light up a city with the afterglow.

“Yeah?” Barnes’ eyebrow went up. “Are…”

“If you--”

‘Oh for christ’s sake--”

“You just banged me up against the wall,” Tony almost yelled. “So, can’t I ask you if you want to stay… for a while?”

Barnes blinked. “Yes. Yes, you can ask me that.”

“Would you like to stay? Dinner. Shower? More of… this--” he gestured around the elevator.  
“With less of these--” Tony tugged lightly at Barnes’ tee shirt.

“Dinner,” Barnes said, a smile sneaking onto his face. “Yeah, maybe we could --” he shoved his hand into his hair and scraped it back from his face. “Dinner. Would be good.”

“Great,” Tony said, feeling remarkably pleased with himself.

“Yeah.”

The elevator opened, dumping them out into the penthouse.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Told you. If I wanted someone to come-hither…”

“An’ here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“‘Bout damn time,” Barnes said. And drew Tony in for another kiss.


End file.
